


Is that a challenge?

by SpectralFossa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gaming, M/M, Requested, arcade games, cute stuff, just so you know, there are tekken references in this, they are just being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralFossa/pseuds/SpectralFossa
Summary: Genji just can't beat this final level. Good thing Hanzo is there to keep his mind off of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I asked everyone on my tumblr what I should do while I'm working on the next chapter of Fatal and they said fluff so.. well! Here it is! Enjoy some cute brothers. ( n 7 n)/

                “Wait-! No! Shh-Shiit Come ON!” The vigorous tapping on already abused buttons was the only sound that accompanied the sound of the young Shimada’s voice, his eyes trained on the screen in front of him, dark brown optics flashing back and forth across the images – desperately trying to keep up with the actions. He had been stuck on this level for nearly thirty minutes, the combinations of the buttons and jerks of the joystick burned into his mind with acute precision. Left, left, right, down, red, red, white. The classic arcade fighter was starting to put cramps in his fingers and wrist, face contorting in a wince when he felt a tendon in his thumb pull the wrong way and he slipped up on the button press.

“Ah! Noo! Get up you kitten shit!” He spammed the button desperately as he tried to get the masked fighter back to his feet but to no avail. Pummeled into submission the screen flashed in bright red with ‘GAME OVER’ scribbled in sketchy kanji.

“Shit..” The defeated Shimada sat back in his chair, clutching his hand against his chest as he rubbed against the back of his thumb, trying to work out the cramp that was threatening to linger. He would not stand for his name to not be the one in the top spot. One of the new guys their dad had assimilated into their clan had recently found himself a home here in the arcade where Genji spent most of his time and he was not about to allow that scrub to come in and take his top stop. He stared as the credits flashed bright in yellow and white, the kanji making him roll his eyes as the leaderboard came up last. His name was brightly displayed in green next to a silver number 2. It haunted him. That cocky little bastard didn’t even deserve to have his name up there. Genji scoffed, rolling his eyes as he dropped his hands to his sides and laid his head back against the chair, staring at the ceiling.

“You know if you keep up like that you’re going to end up with carpal tunnel before you get a hair on your face.” The teasing voice he heard was accompanied by the clack of geta against the marbled flooring of the arcade, the sound made a hard smile tug his once frustrated lips.

“You act like I _want_ hair on my face, Anija.” He barked back, his hands throwing themselves up into the air in an exaggerated display. The only response he got was a huff, prepping himself for the ‘honor and tradition’ talk. He could have started laughing at the thought, his brother was always so straight edge about the traditional ways of the clan.

“As you should.” The words finally came out, cool and airy, Genji knew if he turned around his brother’s nose would be well in the air, those warm hazel eyes staring down at him like he was the most annoying thing in the entire world. He guessed his brother had him there.

“Hah! Over my corpse. Growing a beard is for _you_ , Anija, you can play old man Shimada.” He teased again and he could almost hear the way Hanzo’s jaw locked up, an irritated scowl no doubt replacing that high and mighty face he always wore. It was taking a lot of willpower for Genji to not absolutely burst out into laughter, he was holding it, he was – really.

“You are such a twat I swear.” His brother’s words were like a bite, his snappy remark making the younger Shimada finally lose it, a bout of bubbly laughter spilling past his lips. He leaned forward onto the gaming console, his elbows propped up on it and his hands holding his forehead as he laughed.

“Such vulgarities, brother! Did you kiss mother with that mouth?” His teasing was incessant, a barrage of jabs at his older brother. He couldn’t help it though; he was just so easy to mess with. Though he felt at the back of his mind that perhaps the saying of ‘let sleeping dragons lie’ applied here. However, he was just a bit too dense to actually listen to himself.  

“ _No_. I didn’t.” His retort was quick and harsh, but there was something else about it. Something dangerous. Genji felt eyes burrowing into the back of his skull and he turned to look, his brown eyes going wide – doe eyed was the expression, wasn’t it? He hadn’t even heard Hanzo get that close to him, hadn’t heard him even take a step towards him, he had been near the stairs when he first felt the need to interject into his own moping mess of defeat. Now… Well now he was right behind him, arms crossed over his chest and his warm hazel eyes sharp and cold as they pierced into him. The younger Shimada shrunk under the feeling of his stare and he felt his lips pull into an apologetic, goofy smile. Hanzo didn’t seem to be having any of it. His hand moved from its folded position and he grabbed onto that shock of bright green hair atop Genji’s head, tugging it in a way that wasn’t soft but not exactly trying to hurt him either. Still, Genji winced and made a grab for his brother’s wrist, objecting.

“Cut it out An- _Hmmp_?” He made a noise to object, to halt the action. The hand in his hair pulled him back, forcing his neck to crane over the back of the chair. He was forced to make that direct eye contact that made his cheeks burn and all the hair on his body stand on end. It didn’t even take his brother half of a second to connect their lips, another jolt of shock lancing through Genji’s body. That had been – unexpected, to say the least. It didn’t even last though, the older Shimada pulled away about as fast as he had come and now it was Hanzo’s turn to laugh. His hand let go of that shock top his brother so proudly paraded around and he crossed his arms again, his head tilting to the side as he laughed. The sound made Genji flush even harder, his shocked expression obviously bringing amusement to his older brother, how irritating.

“But I _will_ kiss _you_ with it.” There was a cocky tone that threatened to drip into Hanzo’s voice, something that Genji wasn’t exactly used to and it only made his cheeks heat up even more so than before, his brows knitting together now. He crossed his arms and turned back to look at the start screen of the arcade game, his bottom lip poking out in a flustered pout.

“S-Shut up.” He sounded like a child, pouty and ready to run off. Hanzo lifted a hand to his face, covering his mouth as he held in a snicker. His little brother was such a kid, despite his age he really had never grown up.

“Now, now Otouto, I was certain that you were trying me, were you not? And what’s this?” He teased his little brother, moving to stand at his side as he pulled a chair from the gaming table next to them so he could sit beside him in front of the game. The colors of the screen flashed bright enough that it was already giving Hanzo a headache but he could see how it could be fun. He guessed. Honestly the arcade was more of a babysitter that he didn’t have to pay. Ever since Genji was little and had learned proper hand-eye coordination he had spent many of his hours here. Most of the time the family never complained, and Hanzo certainly didn’t, with Genji here spending hours of his time playing the games non-stop he didn’t have to worry about watching over him. That was a blessing in and of itself. Even as the air started to settle down a bit from the action Hanzo still had that soft grin painted across his lips and Genji could have slapped him for it.

“Tch, who do you think you are?” The younger Shimada retorted with a defiant bite to his words, being stubborn. He wouldn’t dare let the other know that he had wanted more, savored the way those soft lips had caught him off guard.

“Well, I was born Shimada Hanzo, I am assuming that is who I still am, yes?” Genji could have throttled his brother, he was intentionally being a smartass now. He guessed he did deserve it, he had felt his mind try to warn him about sleeping dragons but he was too dumb to listen so now he was stuck having to deal with his usually stoic brother teasing him like he was a kid all over again. What a jerk. His main through process was cut off though when he felt his brother’s hand move to grab his wrist. He didn’t object to it at first, allowed his hand to be pulled towards his older brother who now seemed to be inspecting his knuckles. Genji’s brow furrowed and he scoffed, rolling his eyes, although the flush still clung to his cheeks. He was blessed for the dim light of the arcade, the blues and greens no doubt making his flush seemingly invisible.

“I didn’t ask for you to be a smartass, ya know.” His brother rubbed against the muscle at the base of his thumb, the feeling being heavenly against his sore button smasher.

“That’s true. Though I think I am more than allowed to get payback for all my years of torment.” His brother spoke the truth and Genji guessed he couldn’t argue with that logic. Thought he wouldn’t admit it, so he just scoffed, pulling his hand back to his lap when Hanzo finally let it go. He took a side note of how he scooted his chair closer and made to it where he could reach the analog stick and all the buttons. Was he actually trying to play it? That thought made a laugh slip past Genji’s lips, haughty with a slanted grin.

“Anija playing an arcade game? Don’t you have some calligraphy to practice?” The younger Shimada teased. His arm moved to toss over his brother’s shoulders, pulling him in against his chest and he was met with an irritated growl, his brother’s eyes darting up to him with that cold, sharp stare he always wore when he was getting irritated. Thought, Genji knew that he wasn’t actually getting upset with him, in fact there was only a brief moment that his brother’s brows were furrowed before teeth were bared in his grin, cheeks dimpling in where his lips pulled back.

“I’ll have you know, _Genji_ , I finished my calligraphy today so I am allowed to play _as many_ games as I’d like.” His tone was sharp but there was something dangerous in it that made Genji tense up. He was a bit afraid of what that sentence could imply but he tried his hardest to not let that be known to his brother, doing his best to cover up the body language that he was sure he was trying to exhibit. Telling his muscles to relax in the right places as he played off the words with a scoff, his arm over Hanzo’s shoulders forcing him to come in closer. He lifted his other hand and rubbed his fist into the soft tresses of his brother’s hair, causing the older Shimada to wriggle under his arm until he pried himself free, a disgruntled look crossing his face as he glared down his little brother.

“Alright, Anija, I _guess_ if you _really_ think you can handle it.” He felt a cocky little grin play across his face and his brother met that look with little more than another glare. Irritation no doubt rising from having his hair rustled and messed up. It now stuck out in all kinds of different angles stray hairs pulled from his loose ponytail and now hanging out and framing his face like terrible bed-hair. Hanzo continued to glare at him even though his brother could do nothing but grin at him, his dark brown eyes practically glowing with the laugh that was threatening to bubble out of his chest. He held it in though, content to just tease the other with his look.

“You forget who it was that _taught you_ to play these damn games.” The older Shimada huffed, sitting up right before he dusted off his shoulder and straightened out his kendogi, his hands moving to untie his ponytail. Genji’s cheeks warmed up all over again when he watched his brother run his fingers through his long tresses, heart skipping a beat as he thought about how beautiful it was. Briefly he had a fleeting idea of wanting to braid it, to feel the strands running through his own fingers. Hanzo’s gaze locked with his and he knew that he had been caught staring.

“S-sorry.” He apologized out of instinct, gaze shifting back towards the arcade system, and immediately regretted It, his hands moved to fidget in his lap. He heard Hanzo shift in his chair and immediately he felt his brother leaning on his shoulder, his hands resting on the edge of his chair as he leaned against him. Genji shifted his gaze and noticed that Hanzo was grinning again, he knew that he was putting the younger Shimada on edge but it didn’t seem like he was going to say anything about it, he was actually going to let it go-

“How about you stop gawking at me and scoot over so I can kick your ass.” Genji rolled his eyes and despite his flush did as he was asked, scooting over to the edge of his chair so that he was only half-way sitting on it but his brother had half of the chair and the other one that he had been sitting in before. He wondered how that was even fair, but chose not to voice it.

“As if I would gawk at your ugly mug.” He shot back in response, watching as Hanzo started up the game, the title screen flashing and asking him to pick the game mode and select the difficulty. Genji couldn’t help but notice how focused his brother looked, it was almost adorable. He had actually never taken note of how Hanzo looked when he played. Granted he didn’t do it often so he didn’t really have a chance to take notice, but now that he was here it was easy to see how his brow was already furrowed and his lips were pulled into a hard line. He was so cute.

“What difficulty do you play on?” The question caught Genji off guard and he snapped out of his trance like thinking, focusing in on what he had been asked. It took him a few beats to actually catch up but he responded quickly enough.

“Oh, I usually pick hard but I’ve been trying to beat it on the nightmare difficulty…” He trailed off on his sentence as he watched his brother pick the difficulty he had said, not actually believing that he had done that. Surly he wasn’t serious?

“Anija, you do know that you’re picking the hardest difficulty ever, right?”

“I am aware.”

“And how many times have you played this game?”

“Never.”

“But… You’re-“

“Are you questioning me?” That question caught Genji off guard and he leaned back a bit so he could stare at his brother, not like it even mattered, the other man wasn’t even paying him attention, he was too busy looking at the character select screen. Genji had half of a mind to give his brother some kind of backhanded comment but he decided to hold his tongue, choosing to instead watch how Hanzo seemed to stare down every character on the screen with an acute precision. It was like he was considering every single one of them before he decided, like he needed to make sure that the character was just perfect enough. After he cycled through all of them twice and Genji had finally gotten bored enough to lean over and start idly fiddling with his brother’s hair it seemed like he finally decided on a character. The younger Shimada hadn’t been looking at the screen so when the sound of the character’s name sounded out as he was selected Genji abandoned his brother’s hair to stare at the screen watching as the ronin looking character appeared on the screen his design more akin to that of an oni in Genji’s personal opinion but for some reason the selection made him laugh.

“Leave it to my brother to pick the most stereotypical character ever.” His jest earned him a sideways glare and Hanzo turned his nose up to his brother as he turned back to the screen before him, clicking for the match to start.

“He looks like a strong warrior; I can respect that.” His response seemed to hold an air of arrogance and it made Genji laugh again, soft and bubbly as he rolled his eyes.

“I guess that is a good a reason as any.” The younger Shimada could only shrug as his brother set to work with his first fight, a random matchup in the arcade line of the character that was as good as any, although Hanzo seemed a bit confused when the character he was matched up with was shown in full.

“Genji?” His question came as he watched his brother set his hand down on the controls, fingers twitching with anticipation.

“Yes, Anija?” The response was laced with a laugh as he had a feeling he already knew what the question was going to be.

“Why am I fighting a panda?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on tumblr to share your ideas or requests! 
> 
> SpectralFossa.tumblr.com


End file.
